once upon the time, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
by psykogleek
Summary: What if Matt wasn't the one in the shower with Puck and April ?


Title : Once upon the time Noah 'Puck' Puckerman  
Author: Crazysnape/Psykogleek  
Beta : **firredheadedelf**  
Rating:PG-13)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Noah Puckerman/Kurt Hummel/April Rodes. Puckurt, Finn/Quinn  
Warning: That's Puck so some bad language  
Spoilers: Anything in aired episodes is fair game  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except words  
Author Notes:that's the second story in English I am publishing, second glee story too, hope you like it  
Summary: What if Matt wasn't the one in the shower with Puck and April ?  
Word Count:1449

* * *

Once upon the time, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Puck leaves the shower with a smirk on his face, immediately follow by April and Hummel.

Who would have though he would have his very first threesome with a hot chick and Hummel? Not him that's for sure! He had lots of jerk off sessions thinking about himself, Santana and Brittany fooling around in the latter's big bedroom, but none about him with a girl and another boy.

Well, Hummel is a bit girly on the edge, so it's not that different. Just before leaving the room, he glances at the boy, and couldn't help but think that he never thought he had it in him. Hummel looks pretty uptight, but once naked he was really wild.

* * *

One week later.

OK, he has a problem. Well, to be honest he had more than one, but this one seems bigger.

He is about to be dad. It's his best boy's girlfriend, nobody knows it and the only thing he is thinking and dreaming about is Kurt Fucking Hummel!

He got one of his best MILF, and it's like the only thing he remembers from it is the skinny guy who took her from behind.

Like he said, he's got a problem.

* * *

One week later.

He did it. He gave it in to emptation. He pulled Hummel into an empty class and they made out like mad. He thought that if he did it, it would calm his senses but it was clearly wrong. It's worse. Now he knows the taste of his lips, that kissing a guy isn't gross but fucking fantastic and that Hummel's hand on him is hotter than whatever.

Oh, and Finn knows, Quinn is living with him now.

* * *

One week later.

Fuck, Quinn is obsessed with bacon!

She wants to give his daughter up for adoption. Sometimes, he understands: they would drive each other crazy and Beth deserves better than what they would manage to give her; but sometimes, he just wants to take her as soon as she is born and go far away with her.

Finn is still only talking to Rachel, and strangely it's like he doesn't give a fuck.

Oh, and Hummel is a fucking tease. They make out and fool around everyday but he doesn't want to meet somewhere that isn't the shitty classroom.

* * *

He is a dad, but then, he is not. Hummel invites him to come home with him, but they don't use this time alone to fuck or anything, he cries like a baby.

Lame.

And Figgins was in a good mood so glee is still on for next year.

* * *

Holidays are kind of cool. Even if he doesn't see a lot of people from school. Mike for some video game nights, Finn once when he was looking for some fat-free cheese for his mom, and Hummel for making out or shit once or twice a week. The rest of his time is spent cleaning pools without any bonus, except eye candy.

* * *

He knew Finn could be a douche sometime but fuck, Hummel's room is nice, in a Aladdin's kind of way.

When Finn arrived at his house asking to stay for the night; he was happy to be the one being asked, but then he just wants to crush his stupid face!

Cause Hummel is totally not after him. The guy is a bit strange sometimes, but he is not a pervert! He realized long ago that the Finn Hudson road got a big " no way" written all over it. And he's got all he needs with "yours truly". Why would he go looking for Finnocent ?

Mom is having some hard time at the moment, money problems.

* * *

School is truly shit. Lessons are boring as hell, except for History, Football and Glee.

Two bonus points: he's got his buddies back, well more and less, and he can have "Hummel's time" more often, like everyday and more than once a day.

Mum's still got money problems.

* * *

How could he have done something that stupid? Trying to steal an ATM was more than stupid, it was foolish. He should learn to stop and think before acting.

Hummel sent him a letter, it's nice to hear from the outside world. He should totally come to see him. Seeing a loving face would be nice.

Well he didn't but the correspondence stuff is good too. It's good to see that someone cares cause he still doesn't have news from his mom or those who are suppose to be his friends... yeah, what friends!

* * *

How good is it to be back!

Now he need to find a community service. But what he need the most is some Kurt time. The guy is worst than a fucking tease; the letters were nice but some of those things... Well let just say that if he doesn't make it on Broadway he could easily make lots of money writing porn or shit like that.

The thing is that when he finally sees him, there is something wrong; He is not like he used to be, he tries to be but Puck knows him better. He is afraid the first time he pulls him into a cupboard. Not for long but it's enough for Puck to be more vigilant

The double date with Artie isn't that great. He should have asked Kurt to come too. Problem was it would have suck for him as everybody would have thought he was playing the gooseberry... But thinking about it, between Santana and Kurt that would have been her role. He asked some questions about what happened during his juvie time but those three idiots didn't notice anything interesting. Who cares about the Rachel/Finn drama or how Quinn and Sam got together ? He wanted to know about his boy and got nothing. So he decides to open eyes and ears, like a spy...

* * *

Karofsky is a fucking shit! How can he treat his boy that way? He might not be allowed to do it himself, but what the hell, he is not letting it happen.

He tried to confront Kurt but the guy refused to talk about it. Finn was more than lame, more interested in his reputation than the safety of a boy he said is his brother. So he only had one option.

Not the most baddass one and Kurt might try to kill him after but he doesn't care. He would prefer that Kurt use his hands for something better than killing him but he would do what he had to do.

* * *

When people says Burt Hummel is the 'bestest' of the papa bears, they are right. Personally, he would says Burt Hummel is the Master of the Badass, but whatever. In a two hour discussion, the man managed to take care of the Karofsky threats and by asking so many questions he makes him realize that, he, Noah Puckerman, had a boyfriend for nearly a year ( at least) and didn't know it.

He is not gay. He had just been the non official boyfriend of a gay guy for an undetermined time without real sex but with fidelity.

Fuck ! He is so whipped! He wonders if Kurt knows...

* * *

He was right, Kurt yelled a lot when he discovered he talked to his dad, but after ten minutes of screams, he wept a bit and thanked him. When he told him the boyfriend stuff, the discussion stalls a bit until Kurt asks for some time to think about it, then Puck kisses him cause he can think and make out.

* * *

He never said he was going to give Kurt space for his "thinking time". So whoever saw Kurt the next four days, saw Puck as well. Sometime he was just lurking around to remind the boy he is there. Sometime it's more heavy. Touching him casually, or in a more direct way pulling him in for some awesome kissing time. He sang to him in glee, and not even the « Dude looks like a lady » like he would have done last year, but some fucking mushy, no Jew song from that Broadway show he is always talking about.

Which was funny cause Finn thought he was singing to Rachel and came to tell Puck how uncool it was to sing to his girl when he is with Quinn at the moment. But the best part, the funniest was Finn's face when he realized the song wasn't for Rachel but for Kurt.

* * *

After a week of pseudo fight, Kurt finally surrendered; like he should have done from the beginning. Puckzilla is the best... even if he is completely whipped.

The end


End file.
